Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
In a projector, a geometric distortion called trapezoidal distortion occurs on a screen because of relative tilts of the projector and the screen. In order to solve the trapezoidal distortion, many projectors have a trapezoidal correction function (a keystone correction function) for correcting the trapezoidal distortion through image processing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-123669 describes a method of performing reduction deformation when aspect ratios of a liquid crystal panel and an input image are the same. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-123693 describes a method of generating as large a correction image as possible in a projection region in order to reduce deterioration in image quality involved in reduction of a correction image. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-85159 proposes a method of disposing an image after deformation in the center of a screen.